logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rio 2016
Monday, December 17, 2007 Rio unveils 2016 olympic bid logo during Brazil olympic award ceremony Brazil's passion for sports has inspired the design of Rio's 2016 Olympic bid logo. The logo was unveiled Monday, Dec. 17, during the Brazil Olympic Award ceremony, held at Rio's Teatro Municipal (Municipal Theater). "The Sugar Loaf in the shape of a heart represents the Brazilians' indisputable passion and vibration for sports. The exclamation point replacing the numeral 1 in the writing 'Rio 20!6' symbolizes Brazil's heightened expectations with the chance of hosting the event," said logo designer Ana Soter, from Soter Design (winner of the Brazilian Olympic Committee logo bid). A Brazilian Olympic Committee panel chose the logo from a list of four finalists. Having long had Rio as a source of inspiration for her work, Ana Soter says the distinctive shape of the Sugar Loaf is representative of the city's natural assets "cariocas" take so much pride in. The proposed logo is intended to depict the varied colors of Rio's exuberant nature. For Brazilian Olympic Committee and Rio 2016 Organizing Committee President Carlos Arthur Nuzman, the Rio 2016 logo is a symbol of strength and pride that masterly pictures Rio's natural wonders. "(The logo) replicates the Brazilians' energy, happiness and ability to welcome visitors from a variety of ethnic and cultural backgrounds. These values translate what the Rio 2016 Olympic race is all about," Nuzman said. The unveiling of the Rio 2016 logo brought together Brazilian sport stars, authorities and private sector representatives and served to show the country's support for Rio 2016. The ceremony was attended by more than 500 Brazilian Olympic and Paralympic athletes, Rio de Janeiro Governor Sérgio Cabral, Sports Minister Orlando Silva, and Brazilian Olympic Committee, Brazilian Paralympic Committee, and National Confederation representatives. ---- Friday, May 14, 2010 Rio 2016 Committee starts the process of choosing the agency that will create the Rio 2016 Olympic Games brand Over 100 companies from all over Brazil participated in the first phase Photo: Sérgio Huoliver/RIO2016 A brand that is creative, innovative, full of the energy and passion of the Brazilian people; that attracts and inspire youth, and is aligned with the Olympic values, able to reflect the national culture and translates the spirit of celebration and transformation of the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. These were some of the concepts disclosed in the briefing done this Tuesday 11th, by the Rio 2016 Games Organizing Committee, to start the process of choosing the agency that will create the brand of the first Brazilian edition of the Olympic Games. Launched in April, the contest mobilized agencies from all over Brazil: 139 companies from 9 states (Maranhão, Bahia, Pernambuco, Rio Grande do Sul, Santa Catarina, Paraná, Minas Gerais, Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo) and the Federal District qualified for the contention that only ends in August. The objective is to present the Rio 2016 logo on the evening of 31st December, at the New Year´s party on Copacabana Beach. Rio 2016 Committee president, Mr. Carlos Arthur Nuzman, did the opening speech of the event. “We are beginning an unprecedented process in Brazil. The Olympic brand is the most publicized on the planet. The challenge for the agencies will be big, but motivating and vibrant at the same time. I appreciate the interest of all in participating in this process”, said Mr.Nuzman. Federal Government representative (Jeanine Pires, Embratur president), State (Ricardo Cota, Communications sub-secretary) and Municipal (Débora Linhares, Institute Rio 2016 executive director) talked about the importance of the Games to the country, the state and the city. For the agencies to get into the Olymic Games atmosphere, Rio 2016 Marketing and Communications Director, Leonardo Gryner gave a talk on olimpism and Olympic values; the strength of the Olympic brand, and a historical of the Olympic Games broadcasting. “The Rio 2016 brand has to thrill and make each person feel a part of the event. We did a contest with Brazilian agencies only for we believe in the national design potential and we want to show that to the world. This first phase is important, since the contestants need to understand the messages the International Olympic Committee, the Rio 2016 Committee and the three levels of government want to convey”, explained Leonardo Gryner. The experience on previous Olympic Games was detailed by two international consultants. Brad Copeland, International Olympic Committee consultant for Decoration and Ambiance of the Olympic Games since the Nagano 98 Winter Games; talked about the history of design in the Olympic Games. Scott Givens talked about his experience as ceremony director of the Salt Lake City 2002 Winter Olympic Games. To close the event, Beth Lula, manager of Rio 2016 brand management and strategy, presented an initial briefing for the creation of the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. “The Rio 2016 Games brand will be seen by billions of people and I am sure that, at the end of this contest, we will have a memorable brand, which will make history in Brazilian design”, said Beth Lula. The Initial Briefing is the first of five phases in the elaboration process of the Rio 2016 Games brand, which ends August 8th. The others are: Legal and Technical License, Personal Interviews, Technical Briefing and Creative Proposal. The winning agency will receive R$ 50 thousand for the brand creation and will sign a six month contract with the Rio 2016 Committee, with the possibility of renewal, for design services. From the main logo, the architecture of the related brands will be done (design of medals, torches, Olympic program brand, pictogram, decoration and ambiance of the facilities and of the city, among others) and its application in many other products of different categories (clothing, collectibles, bed and bath, office, etc.) This market will generate around R$ 1 billion for the Brazilian economy. PHASES OF THE RIO 2016 BRAND CREATION SELECTIVE PROCESS The Initial Briefing is only the first of five phases in the elaboration process of the Rio 2016 Games brand. Others will be: Legal and Technical License, Personal Interviews, Technical Briefing and Creative Proposal. In the Legal and Technical License phase, the agencies must present documentation that legally and technically permit them to continue the process and that meets classifying requirements according to the scores established in the regulations. The agencies selected for the third phase – Personal Interviews – Will be received by the Rio 2016 Marketing and Communications team for an hour, so they have the opportunity to present and see their doubts about the brand case presented in Phase Two. In the fourth phase, a Technical Briefing will be done, with specific guidance on the content and shape of the creative proposals to the finalist companies. In the last part of the process – Creative Proposals, each selected contestant will receive a compensation of R$ 10 thousand to develop their creative proposal for the Rio 2016 Olympic Games brand. Concept, Originality, Creativity and Applicability of the brand will be evaluated. All finalist agencies that hand in its creative proposal will receive a participating certificate as an honor for the contribution to the selective process. The Judging Commission will be multi-disciplinary and made of 15 members recognized on national and international levels. The members will be selected by the Rio 2016 Organizing Committee for their experience in creation and approval of brand programs or for their distinction in the International Olympic Movement. SELECTIVE PROCESS CHRONOGRAM 4/12 – Publishing of tender 4/13 – 4/30 – Phase 1 subscriptions (Initial Briefing) 5/11 – Initial Briefing 5/25 – Envelopes with the documentations for the technical qualification to be handed in until 6pm – Phase 2 6/07 – Results of Phase 2 to be released and convocation of the selected agencies for Phase 3 (Personal Interviews) 6/14 – 6/18 – Personal Interviews at the Rio 2016 Committee offices – Phase 3 6/21 – Results of Phase 3 to be released 6/23 – Technical Briefing Meeting – Phase 4 8/04 – Creative Proposals to be handed in – Phase 5 8/06 and 8/07 – Judging Commission meeting and winner choice - Rio 2016 brand to be sent for IOC final approval